One type of mop head known in the art generally comprises a pad of sponge or other absorbent material to be applied to a surface to be cleaned, and a backing member to which the pad is mounted, the backing member itself being arranged to be secured to a handle to form a mop. While such mops are satisfactory for many purposes, one disadvantage they have is that they are unable to effectively clean small or unusually shaped surfaces.
An alternative mop head known in the art comprises a multiplicity of limp strips, strands or fibres of absorbent material, all mounted on a backing member which is itself secured to a handle to form a mop. Such mops often have limited absorbent properties, and require a substantial amount of detergent to produce effective cleaning.